iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyne Rowan
Lady Evelyne Rowan is the Lady of Goldengrove and the wife of the Lord Kayl Rowan . She is mother to three, Brenn, Laycie, and Aren Rowan. Appearance Evelyne has a curvy frame with a warm brown complexion. She has straight black hair that is usually pulled back into a braid. Soft, round face and features, and eyes the colour of iron. She prefers to wear dresses befitting of the stature of nobility, often in the colours of her House . History Evelyne Smallwood was born in 242 AC to Voresa and Marvion Smallwood as their second oldest child, and eldest girl of the family. As being neither male or the oldest, she quickly learned what opportunities were available to her, and inheriting her family home someday was not one of them. She grew up playing with her siblings regardless, looking out for her little siblings. She learned all the skills that noble ladies did, but never took to one activity in particular. She grew close to her little sister, despite their difference in age. Even when she was little, she loved to learn, and grew close to her father when he showed her how he would run Acorn Hall. While they were never serious lessons, she picked up on the little things he taught her quickly. Her studies continued as she grew up to be a young lady, learning her relevant courtly skills, Evelyne learned how to act and what to say to remain courteous while dealing with other noble lords and ladies. Years past, and Evelyne was coming of age. Marriage was becoming the topic for her. A marriage prospect between House Rowan in the Reach was suggested, as they had a son near the same age as Evelyne. Preparations for such a marriage, dowry, and alliance were set in order for her to fulfill when she was a little bit older. However, tragedy struck their family before any of that could happen. Her younger brother, Codin, had been struck with a deadly illness, which cost him his life. Devastated by the loss of her little brother, her family spent months in mourning. Her older brother began his start as becoming Lord, working under his father more and more everyday, while the rest of their family mourned in their own ways. Now more than a woman grown, and time for the family to grieve had passed, the marriage was back on. The two families met in a Sept, and Evelyne met the man whom she was to marry and spend the rest of her life with. She went back to Goldengrove, and her new home with her husband, Kayl Rowan. It took adjustments at first, but she knew how much it would benefit her family, so she worked with what she could. Luckily for all involved, she and Kayl got along rather well quickly. And while she did not love him yet, she hoped that one day she would be able to. And that day would come. Within the first few years, she bore the both of them their first son, Brenn. And after that two more children. She was a mother, and a wife, who continued to love her family. Even though she was not the technical ruler of Goldengrove, she shared her husbands name, and was the Lady of Goldengrove all the same. She learned how to work to benefit her people the best she could, and with her husband, ruled with order, natural at being an bureaucrat. During the war Evelyne’s husband followed Lord Tyrell, marching with the King. He himself rode with his men, leaving her at home in Goldengrove with their children and remained household. When the Riverlands broke out into Civil War, she was concerned for the family she had left behind. When the Lion awoke, and Lord Lannister sought to claim the Reach, she thought it was over. They had no one to defend themselves, and she worked to save her children and family. Goldengrove was laid siege to, and Evelyne could do nothing but draw the remaining people inward to the keep, and brace themselves instead of fighting back as their lands were pillaged. But with that, she learned how to manage the resources they were able to save, scouring for anything they could use to survive just a little while longer, until they could be saved. She became an expert in logistics because of it. When Lannister took Highgarden, there was nothing she or House Rowan could do to defend their Lord Paramount, and the honor of the Reach. Fearing further retribution, a large sum of wealth was delivered to Highgarden and to the hands of the Lions, like many of her fellow Reachmen. Timeline of Important Events 242 AC – Evelyne is born 250 AC – Evelyne begins to learn skills of governing from her father 251 AC – Evelyne is betrothed to the eldest son of House Rowan 255 AC – Evelyne learns the skills befitting of a noble lady 257 AC – Evelyne’s younger brother dies from illness 260 AC – Evelyne is married to Kayl Rowan 263 AC – Evelyne continues skills of governance 265 AC – Evelyne gives birth to her son, Brenn 268 AC – Evelyne gives birth to her daughter, Laycie 270 AC – Evelyne deals with the affects and aftershocks of the war 272 AC – Evelyne gives birth to her son, Aren Recent Events Family Members Lord Marvion Smallwood – Her Father (59) Ruthless Lady Voresa Smallwood – Her Mother (57) Fertility Lady Evelyne Rowan (38) Lord Kayl Rowan of Goldengrove – Her Husband (38) Leadership Brenn Rowan – Eldest Son (15) – Duelist Laycie Rowan - Daughter (12) – Altruist Aren Rowan – Youngest Son (7) – Autodidactic Lord Delvron Smallwood – Older Brother (41) – Martially Adept Codin Smallwood - Younger Brother (d.) Teya Smallwood - Younger sister (32) – Vitality Baro the Dog Extended Family Tree Household Members Maester Callith – Gift; Autodidactic (Chains in Silver, Copper, Gold, and Cobalt) Steward Duncas Durwell – Gift; Cunning Castellan Briden Stackhouse – Gift; Clever Nurse / Governess Septa Maygen – Gift; Authoritative Sworn Sword to House Rowan, Mikal Graceford – Gift; Berserker Master-at-Arms Corren Osgrey – Gift; Martially Adept Lord Commander of the Guard Ser Mortin Osgrey, brother of Corren – Gift; Leadership Septon Christor – Gift; Fanatic Blacksmith Terrance – Gift; Strong Kennel master Deana – Gift; Agility Peasant Farmer Kaila – Gift; Vitality Peasant Farmer Leo – Gift; Vitality Various Servants, Cooks, Cupbearer, Handmaidens, Squires, Pages, Guards Category:Reachman Category:The Reach Category:House Rowan Category:House Smallwood